An example of a technique of forming a fine pattern on a semiconductor substrate or a metal substrate is a photolithography technique of applying a photosensitive resin on a substrate, of forming a pattern through exposure, and of performing etching with the photosensitive resin being as a mask.
However, the photolithography technique includes complicates steps, and exposure devices are very expensive, so that substantial cost is requisite.
Accordingly, a thermal imprinting technique is proposed as one of the techniques of forming a fine pattern at a low cost (see, for example, patent literature 1). That is, this technique presses a mold having a fine pattern heated at a temperature equal to or higher than a glass transition temperature of a resin against a resin surface, and transfers the fine pattern of the mold on the melted resin surface.
[Patent Literature 1] U.S. Pat. No. 5,772,905 Publication